Moving On
by YoRachy27
Summary: After the Void Card incident, Syaoran returned back to Hong Kong. 2 years latter Sakura went to find him, but she was surprised to see Syaoran kissing another girl. 4 years latter Sakura becomes a famous model and actress and dating an actor. Will Syaoran win her back? Or will he repeat the same mistake he did 4 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ I wanna say sorry for deleting my other fiction 'Prophecy' and thank you for reading it.**

**Summary : After the Void Card incident, Syaoran returned back to Hong Kong. 2 years latter Sakura went to Hong Kong to find him, but she was surprised to see Syaoran kissing another girl. 4 years latter Sakura becomes a famous model and actress and dating an actor. Will Syaoran win her back? Or will he repeat the same mistakes he did 4 years ago?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**I hope you enjoy!~**

**_Moving On : Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Sakura calm down" said Tomoyo as she saw Sakura practically jumping up and down of joy. "I can't Tomoyo, I'm going to meet the man I love in a matter of hours!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"Sakura, if you don't cam down right now we're gonna miss our flight" stated Tomoyo as she looked at her excited friend. "Ok, ok im calm, so come on what are we waiting for? Our flight leaves in a matter of minutes" said Sakura as she dragged Tomoyo to the airport boarding gate.

Soon they were in the plane and Sakura couldn't stop smiling. They took a seat next to each other and Tomoyo unzipped her her hand bag and Kero popped his head out. "I'm hungry" whinned the little beast.

"But I put a lot of sweets in there, don't tell me you finished all of them" said Sakura as she glanced at Kero who laughed nervously, "Hehe, I was hungry..." explained Kero slowly.

"Here, but don't finish it up too quickly we got a long flight ahead of us" stated Tomoyo as she dump some sweets in her handbag. "Yay! Thanks Tomoyo" said Kero happily as he stuff himself into the handbag and began to eat the sweets merrily. Tomoyo zipped the bag and glanced around to see if anybody saw Kero, to her relief nobody seem to notice.

Sakura was busy staring out the window while smiling, she can't wait to see her little wold again. She began too imagine an older Syaoran and blushed. And soon the plane began to took off and Sakura fell into a sleep dreaming about Syaoran.

***In Hong Kong***

Syaoran just got back from work and was sitting on his living room thinking about a certain emerald eyed girl like always. He had no idea that she was coming to Hong Kong today, Sakura wanted it to be a surprise.

Syaoran sigh as he remembered the last time he went to Japan, and she had confessed her feelings towards him.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone heading his way. "What do you want Ming Hua" asked Syaoran rudely as he glanced up to the figure who was standing in front of him.

"Lighten up Xiao Lang, I'm only here to visit you" said the figure known as Ming Hua as she put on a fake smile, getting a glare from Syaoran. "And i'm suppose to buy that?" said Syaoran in a disgust tone.

"Ok, ok, I came here to ask if you have any plans for tonight" Ming Hua said sweetly as she blinked her eyes flirtatiously.

"Thats none of your business" commented Syaoran dryly. "What wrong with you Xiao Lang! Stop thinking of that ugly Sakura of yours and look at me! Im pretty, Im rich and I am way better than her!" snapped Ming Hua angrily. Syaoran gave her a deadly glare, how dare she call his Sakura ugly. He was about to retort something when she suddenly threw herself at him and kissed him passionately.

***Elsewhere***

Sakura and Tomoyo dropped their luggages' in a hotel. Tomoyo and Kero went to visit Eriol while Sakura went to Syaoran house.

Now Sakura was standing in front of Syaoran's house with a bright smile, she can't believe shes gonna meet Syaoran again. It took her all her effort not to jump of joy.

Sakura peeked into the room thinking of how she should surprise Syaoran, Wei invited her in and had told he that Syaoran was at the living room and that his sister was out for the day.

When Sakura was peeking he say a girl her age and Syaoran kissing each other. Sakura felt as if a thousand swords has been stabbed into her heart. Soon tears fell down and she looked away and ran, if she didn't she might have collapsed.

Syaoran saw Sakura running away and pushed Ming Hua away and glared angrily at her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Syaoran at the top of his lungs and dashed out the door hopping that Sakura won't run far.

Sakura felt her legs getting wobbly as she ran away. She could feel his aura gaining up on her. She tried to run further but her legs won't listen soon Syaoran gain in on her and grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, please, its not what you think I-" he was cut off by Sakura. "I don't care!" yelled Sakura as she shrug off his hand and ran as fast as she could. Syaoran tried to catch up with her but no such luck, she was already out of sight.

Sakura was hiding behind a wall as she took her phone with her shaking hands and dialed Tomoyo's number, she knew she might interrupt Tomoyo's date with Eriol but Sakura was broken hearted and needed her best friend's company.

***Hotel***

Tomoyo and Kero came as soon as possible when they heard the news, Eriol tag along too. Sakura was sitting on her bed shaking with endless tears strolling down her face. Tomoyo tried to comfort her by hugging her best friend and saying soothing words to her. They've decided to go back to Japan tomorrow and not to tell Touya what happen, they knew he would threw a fit if he heard.

Eriol was standing quietly at the corner wondering if he should call Syaoran or just go to his house and hit him for being stupid. Kero was standing beside Eriol looking worriedly at his mistress.

"Lets just beat him up" Kero said to Eriol. "Maybe we should let Syaoran have a say in this, I know he loves Sakura more than himself, for all we know it might be a misunderstanding" said Eriol while Kero snorted. And the two decided to meet Syaoran.

***Syaoran's house***

Syaoran was laying down at his couch like a zombie while dialing numbers of hotels' Sakura might be at. Ming Hua already left after being kicked out by Syaoran. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Eriol and an angry Kero, but Syaoran didn't seem to notice them, he was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

Kero was about to transform into his real form but Eriol stopped him. "Lets not get violent here and let Syaoran explain" Eriol said calmly as he gave Syaoran a care-to-explain-what-happened look, but Syaoran remained quiet. "Theres nothing to explain! He broke my mistress's heart and thats that!" yelled Kero angrily in his small form.

Eriol sigh an walked up to Syaoran and look at him impatiently. Syaoran sigh and sat up and explained "I was just back from work when Ming Hua came..." After Syaoran finished his side of the story Eriol gave a knowing look at him while Kero just remained quiet.

"Eriol can you please tell me which hotel she's staying?" pleaded Syaoran. "No can do my little descendant, Sakura doesn't want to see you yet" said Eriol as he shook his head.

"Please i'm begging you, I can't stand it when Sakura is mad at me" pleaded Syaoran once more completely ignoring the 'my little descendant' line. Eriol look at his eyes and sigh in defeat "Fine, but she needs her rest its getting late, why don't you wait for her at the airport tomorrow, around 10 in the morning"

Syaoran nodded thoughtfully while Kero remained unconvinced, but the little guardian knew that Syaoran loves Sakura just as much as Sakura loves him.

***The next day***

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero was on the airport. Kero was hiding in Tomoyo's handbag eating while Sakura was thinking of what to say to her family when she comes back. Tomoyo kissed Eriol goodbye and Eriol blushed a little.

"I'm going to the ladies room" Sakura said as she left. Tomoyo looked at her friend's retreating back sadly, she hated to see her best freind sad, she wanted to tell Sakura that it wasn't Syaoran's fault, but every time she tries to bring it up, Sakura sobbed harder. **(A/N: Eriol already told Tomoyo about the talk with Syaoran the other day. And in case your wondering why Eriol is in Hong Kong, he's working there with Syaoran)**

Sakura was staring at the ground trying to hide tears that she didn't realize a figure in front of her. Suddenly the figure grabbed her wrist and she looked up, it was Syaoran looking thoughtfully at her. Seeing his face again made her eyes water more. "Sakura let me explain I didn't-" he was cut off by Sakura again "It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do, now if you'll excuse me, I got to go to the ladies room" she said as she tried to break his grip but they were too tight.

"Look Sakura, its important I-" he was interrupted again by the announcer making an announcement saying that all people going to Japan can get in the plane now, and Syaoran groan in frustration. "I've got to go Li" said Sakura as she broke free from his hand and went back to Tomoyo. Syaoran's heart ached when he heard her call him Li. Syaoran felt like crying but no tears come out, he lost the girl that mattered most, the girl that he cared the most and the girl he loved the most.

***One week latter***

Syaoran was standing in front of the Kinomoto residence, he hesitantly rang the doorbell. To his relief it wasn't Touya who opened the door it was Sakura. The two were making eye contact, there was a few minutes of silence when Sakura decided to break the silence by asking "What do you want?"

"I, uh, i'm here to e-explain" Syaoran said a little nervously. "Theres nothing to explain Li, I saw you kiss her and thats that, please don't bother me again, Good day!" exclaimed Sakura as she was about to closed the door but Syaoran beat her to it and said "I made a promise to myself that i would explain things to you and I will, i'll wait out here all night if i have to" and Sakura shut the door.

Hours pass and Syaoran was still standing in front of her house, it was getting dark now and Sakura felt bad. Every minute she would check her window to see if he was still there and he was. Soon it began to rain but Syaoran just stand there.

Syaoran was begining to feel wet and cold but he didn't care, he would do this everyday for Sakura. Suddenly, the rain was dropping at him anymore, he glanced up just to find an umbrella on top of him he glanced at the back of him to find Sakura holding the umbrella looking at him with sorry eyes.

"S-Sakura" chocked out Syaoran surprised to see her at the back of him. "Look Syaoran, you don't need to explain I forgive you, but lets just be friends from now on" Sakura said as she looked at him. "I'd like that" said Syaoran happy that he and Sakura aren't fighting sad that she only wanted to be friends. Then the two hugged each other, it was only a friendly hug but Syaoran enjoyed it.

After a few weeks Syaoran was asked to go back to Hong Kong. Sakura gave Syaoran a light kiss on the cheeck at the airport and the two blushed while Tomoyo filmed. Sakura was sad that Syaoran had to leave although she tried her best to hide it, but it was obvious to everybody except Syaoran.

A few months after Syaoran's departure Sakura sign up to be a model like her mother and Tomoyo of course was the clothes designer.

***Four years latter***

"Ok Sakura put your right hand on your hips, yes thats it, now smile" said a photographer while taking pictures of Sakura. "Ok, one more picture and your done" exclaimed the photographer as he snapped one last picture, after that Sakura walked out from the shooting set

"You did a great job today as always Sakura" praised the photographer with a smile. "Thanks Mike" Sakura said as she smiled at the photographer named Mike. "No problem, and you should get ready for your date with Kenji its almost 8 p.m." Mike said wtih a grin.

"H-How did you k-know that?"

"Its all over the news my dear, I suggest you should pick a different restaurant" suggested Mike.

"Oh, thanks for informing me, i'll see you tomorrow, bye" Sakura said as she waved her hand and walked into the dressing room.

Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing a pink satin mini dress and a pair of black leggings. She wore pink diva hoop earings and her star necklace. (I don't know how to describe to outfit sorry but you can just use your imagination ;] btw she has long hair now)

Sakura went to the parking lot and a car drove by and stopped right in front of her, she went in the car with a smile. "Ready for our date, my beautiful cherry blossom?" Kenji said with his hands on the steering wheel while looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed at his comment and said "Thank you Kenji, but Mike told me that our date is all over the news so we have to change restaurant"

"I know, my agent told me a few hours ago too, so does Mc Donald's sound good to you? No one would expect us eating there" stated Kenji as he began to drive. "Sure" said Sakura while putting on a bright smile thought not as bright as the ones she used to give Syaoran.

***Hong Kong***

Syaoran was sitting at his office thinking about Sakura as always, he wanted to go back to Japan and meet her again but he had too much work in Hong Kong. Syaoran wondered what was Sakura doing right now, he couldn't call her cuss she changed phone numbers. (He never watch TV or read the magazines so he didn't know that Sakura was a model/actress now)

Syaoran's train of thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. He glared at the phone before picking it up.

Yelan : Xiao Lang, I would like it if you go back home now, there is something important I have to discuss with you.

Syaoran : Yes mother, but what is so important that we can't talk it on the phone?

Yelan : I'll tell you once you get here. Bye

Syaoran : Bye

With that Syaoran hung up the phone and sigh. 'What was so important? Oh no! What if shes gonna arrange me to marry someone' thought Syaoran didn't want to go back just yet, but he knew he had to go or he's mother would be mad at him.

***Syaoran's house***

Syaoran went in his house and saw all his sisters grinning at him and his mother sitting on the couch in the living room that he sat when Ming Hua kissed him, soon he became nervous about what they were about to talk about. He took a seat beside them and wait for his mother to speak.

"Xiao Lang, soon you will be head of the clan, I want you to do something before you become one though" Yelan said as she glanced at her son.

"Do what?" asked Syaoran curiously as he saw all his sisters grin's grew a little bit bigger. "I, want you, to..." Yelan paused for a second which made Syaoran more curious. "Star in a movie" finished Yelan.

Syaoran bolted up from his seat and yelled "What?"

Yelan ignored her son and continued "You will be starring as the boy who fell in love with the new transfer student from Japan"

That reminded him of when he transfered into Japan and fell in love with Sakura. He thought for a momments and nodded. 'I don't have anything to do anyway' he thought. If possible his sisters grins' grew bigger as they jump up and down happily holding each other hands murmuring something he can't hear.

Yelan was also smiling at her son's decision and said "You shall begin next week, at 8 a.m. sharp. Dont be late". It might have been the trick of the light but he could just swore that he saw his mother winking at him. 'Eh? Maybe i'm just tired' thought Syaoran as he shrugged and went up to his room.

***Mc Donalds in Japan**

There wasn't many people there and they were wearing a disguised so no once recognized them. The two chatted happily as they ate their burgers. Suddenly, her phone began to rang and she answered it.

Sakura : Hello?

Tomoyo : Hey Sakura its me Tomoyo and i've got great news~

Sakura : Really? What is it?

Tomoyo : I am going to direct a movie!~

Sakura : *gasp* Good for you!

Tomoyo : And the best part is...YOUR STARRING IN IT! It's a story about a girl, you, who transfer to Hong Kong and fells in love with a guy there. It would be directed at Hong Kong next week, i'll give you the plane ticket latter.

Sakura : Oh My Gosh! Its been 9 months since i starred in a movie, im so excited!

Tomoyo : Me too, i'll tell you more about it tomorrow enjoy you date. Bye

Sakura : How did- Oh never mind. Bye

Sakura hung up and sigh the movie reminded her of when Syaoran transfered to Japan, she missed him but she's to stubborn to admit it. Kenji noticed Sakura's sad face for a moment and asked "Why the sad face?"

Sakura noticed she wasn't smiling and quickly smiled brightly. "What sad face? I'm gonna star in a movie in Hong Kong!" exclaimed Sakura happily but she kept her voice down afraid people might hear them. "Really? Congrats!" said Kenji as he stood up and hugged her and she hugged him back.

"We should have a big date before you leave, this time i'll make sure no one hears us so we can have a private time together" suggested Kenji cheerfully. "Sure! That would be great!" said Sakura cheerfully but her eyes didn't seem happy and Kenji noticed it.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" asked Kenji concern written all over his face. "Huh? I'm fine Kenji no worries" said Sakura.

"Sakura, I know when your lying, and don't say you'll be home sick cuss you've gone out of the country so many times"

"Ok, ok, it's just, just that...Its gonna be my first time in Hong Kong and all" lied Sakura, she was actually sad cuss she missed Syaoran, the movie reminded her of him, though she still loves him she doesn't want to admit it. Kenji saw right through Sakura, she may be a great actress but she is terrible at lie-ing you can see the glint of guilt in her eyes. He decided not to push Sakura into saying something she doesn't want to and just pretend to be convinced.

After the two finished eating, Kenji drove Sakura back to her house, Sakura made a bigger house with all the money she's making from her career, the house was big but a little smaller than Tomoyo's house though.

Sakura kissed Kenji's cheeck good-night and said goodbye as she went in the gate. Once she was inside she sigh, the kiss she gave Kenji didn't felt nearly as good as the kiss she gave Syaoran before he left Japan 4 years ago.

Sakura went up stairs to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown and layed down on her pink king sized bed and wondered if she is gonna meet Syaoran in Hong Kong. Soon her eyelids grew heavier and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally im done!~ I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading and sorry for bad grammar im still working on it. And im sorry if its not long enough im still working on that too XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, i've been reading lots of fanfictions lately and most of them are about Syaoran with another girl and Sakura broken hearted and eventually she win Syaoran's heart back, i dont really like those types... I like the ones where Sakura finds another guy, Syaoran gets jealous (Which is cute) and then he fight for her~ Now thts romantic ;]**

**Ok i would like to thank you for reviewing too~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**_Moving On : Chapter 2_**

* * *

Syaoran was on his bed sleeping soundly when suddenly the door flung open revealing his 4 hyper sisters. Syaoran quickly bolted up when he heard the door open, but groaned once he saw who it was. "How did you guys get in? I made sure the doors were locked" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Which is why you need to get double locks, if you wanna keep us out" exclaimed Fuutie cheerfully. "I did get double locks" said Syaoran as he glared suspiciously at them.

"Oh well, thats not important. Whats important is that our little baby brother is gonna be on a movie!" squealed Fanren. "Yeah! And he gets to do it with-" Feimei was cut in mid sentence when Shiefa put a hand on her mouth. "A famous Kawaii Japanese actress" finished of Shiefa cheerfully.

Syaoran was suspicious but he felt to lazy to pry and got straight to the point "What do you 4 want?"

"We wanna take our little baby brother shopping!" the four of them exclaimed happily and Syaoran gulped while thinking of a way to get out of the room. "No way i am not going shopping with you, AGAIN! Never again in my life!" Syaoran said as he got out of the bed and was about to head out the door, but his sisters stop him.

"Come on Xiao Lang, your gonna be in a movie and then you'll be the head of the clan and wont be able to spend time with us" whined Shiefa. "Yeah" agreed the 3 other sisters as they look at him with big eyes. Syaoran sigh in defeat and said "Fine but only for 3 hours tops!"** (A/N: In case your wondering his sisters are already married but I need them to bug Syaoran so lets just say their husbands are out of town, ok? Oh and if your wondering why I don't put any Japanese words in this fiction its because im lazy, and tht also explains why i dont put -san, -kun, -chan or -sama)**

The 4 sisters eyes lit up as they began to hug Syaoran repeatedly. "Would you please get off me!" yelled a frustrated Syaoran, they had been like that for the past 20 minutes. The girls let go off him as they giggled and went out of his room. "Meet us downstairs when your ready" yelled Feimei and Fuutie as they were out of his room.

Syaoran groan and got ready, he had nothing to do anyway. He went into the shower as he wondered 'What were his sisters up to?'

***At the mall***

His sisters were asking him to wear this and that, saying that he would want to look good before they direct the movie. It was way worse than hell, he would prefer to die any minute now. 'How did they ever convince me into coming' thought Syaoran as he sigh.

He came out of the dressing room after changing clothes for the 24th time today. "Ok we should buy this one too! He looks so kawaii in it!" stated Fanren and the other sisters agreed. 'Oh god kill me now' thought Syaoran as he sigh, normally he would be the one to judge their clothings cuss he got good fashion senses, but today it was the other way around.

Suddenly Feimei came running back from the ladies room excitedly and said "Kenji's new movie is out!" and the 3 sisters squealed and drag him to the cinema.

Syaoran tried hard to protest but they keep saying he would like it, though he didn't know why. "Yay! After 9 months of waiting its finally out!" squealed the girls over and over again and Syaoran just wished more than anything he could die there and then, he didn't like watching romantic movies.

Syaoran sat with his sisters looking bored of the movie, everytime he was about to fall a sleep his sisters would just shake him awake saying that its important that he watched the movie. Syaoran took a sip of his drink when suddenly Sakura appeared in the scene, Syaoran's eyes was wide as he spit out his drink.

"Oi! Whats your problem!" yelled a guy in front of him who was holding his hair full of Syaoran's drink. But Syaoran paid no attention to him he was too focus at the movie as he felt sudden interest in it. His sisters giggled in amusement at Syaoran's behavior.

Soon it came to a scene where Kenji was about to kiss Sakura. Syaoran could feel a heat of jealousy rising in him. When Kenji's and Sakura's lips touch he snapped and throw his popcorn at the movie screen. He could hear people complaining.

"Hey whats your problem!" shouted a man around his 30's

"Oi! Who do you think you are?!" yelled another one

"That was the best part!" yelled a little girl.

Soon everone was complaining but Syaoran paid no attention to them, he was too caught up with his own thoughts. 'Since when Sakura was an actress? Is she dating that guy in the movie? Does she act often? When did she start?' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard one of his sisters snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" asked Syaoran confusedly as he glance up and saw an angry mob looking at him. "The movie ended lets go" exclaimed another sister and left with the other sisters, Syaoran walked behind them as they reached the parking lot still deep in thought.

***Japan***

"Your leaving already? But you have 3 days left" Kenji said as he looked at his girlfriend hoping that she would stay. "Yeah and only 3 days to get ready for a life in Hong Kong" said Sakura.

"Fine, but I heard our movie is out on the Hong Kong cinema" said Kenji looking at his girlfriend waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, but do they understand Japanese?" asked Sakura curiously. "Well, they translate into chinese" explained Kenji.

"They can do that?" asked Sakura in disbelief. "Of course honey, this is the 21st century" stated Kenji trying hard not to laugh at his adorable girlfriend for being so naive, Sakura saw that Kenji was trying hard not to laugh and pouted. And Kenji couldn't take it anymore he laughed hard as he fell to the ground and he remembered the time Tomoyo told him the tale when Sakura first board a plane and got trick by her brother to take off her shoes. And with that memory, he laughed even harder.

"Fine then! If your not gonna stop laughing, I wont give you a goodbye kiss" warned Sakura as she glared at him. "Ok, ok im sorry" said Kenji between laughs as he tried to get up but fell down again as he remembered more embarrassing moment of Sakura. Sakura sigh in defeat as she bent down and whispered, "Your attracting to much attention if they figure out who we are, we might get chased and I'll miss my flight"

Kenji quiet down and stood up and whispered back "That won't be such a bad idea that way you can spend more time with me"

Sakura blushed and hit him playfully while he smirked. "Kenji i've got to go to the boarding gate soon, so..." Sakura trailed off as she kissed him on the cheek and the two blushed. "Well i've got to go, I'll miss you" announced Sakura as she stared into his eyes. "I'll miss you too" said Kenji as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh and don't forget too take off you shoes before you get in the plane!" teased Kenji and Sakura stopped midway and turned her head around to give him a playful glare and continued walking.

***Hong Kong 3 days latter***

Syaoran was standing at the movie set glaring at his sisters, and asked "Why on earth did you asked me to wear a tuxedo? Theres no special occasion at all!"

The girls giggled "Oh its a not just a special occasion its more than that!" cheered Shiefa and earned a glare from Syaoran. 'Why is everybody so giddy today? Its only a movie, sheesh' thought Syaoran as he glanced around looking for something exciting.

Then his mother walked up to him and gave him a smile and said "Now I think you should meet the actress, shes quiet beautiful and-" she was cut off by Syaoran "Mother! How many times do I have to say this? I ONLY love Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as he stomped out off the set.

Once he left his sisters burst into laughter "Wow he is so naive! After showing him that movie yesterday I thought he might figure out who the actress is by now" stated Fanren. "Yeah, he used to be so sharp before!" exclaimed Fuutie. "Remember when he spit out his drink yesterday?" asked Shiefa. "And, and when he threw his popcorn at the movie screen!" added Feimei.

Yelan smiled at what her daughters were saying, Syaoran really do love Sakura with all his heart.

"Hoee! Sorry i'm late!" yelled Sakura as she burst in the door. She went in the set and glanced around and found Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura! I made a cute outfit for you! You have to try it on!" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly as she shove Sakura to the dressing room.

Once Sakura was out of sight she joined Yelan and Syaoran's sisters. "He's in the dressing room right?" asked Tomoyo with a mischievous smile. The 4 girs giggled and said together happily "Yup"

"Great! I shoved Sakura into his dressing room, how long does it take for Syaoran to change clothes?" asked Tomoyo as her mischievous smile grew bigger. "Really long, Sakura would be in before he could even unbutton his tuxedo" exclaimed Fanren as the girls giggled and Yelan smiled in amusement as they went to the dressing room, Tomoyo holding a camera while Fuutie holding keys to the dressing room.

***In The Dressing Room***

"Stupid sisters asking me to wear a tuxedo" said Syaoran as he unbutton his tux as he turned around not aware that someone just went in.

Sakura went in her face turned at the door so she didn't see Syaoran. She search around for the outfit Tomoyo made for her. 'Why are there boy's stuff in here?' thought Sakura awkwardly as she looked around.

Syaoran fet a presence in the room and turned around the same time as Sakura. The two stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes before yelling "AHHHHHHHHH!" and blushed heavily as they turned around.

Syaoran tuxedo was half open revealing his muscular chest. Sakura blushed heavily as she remembered the sight. Then realization hit her and she turned around and Syaoran did the same. Both of them asking the same question...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IN THIS PLACE?"

"This is the my dressing room!" the two yelled together at the same time. "Its mine, theres boys clothes all over here" stated Syaoran.

Sakura look around and said "But Tomoyo pushed me here and- wait a minute...Tomoyo!" as she turned the doorknob only to find that the door is lock. And realization hit them, they've been set up...again.

Sakura bang the door repeatedly yelling "Tomoyo! Get me out of here" but Tomoyo only giggled along with Syaoran's sisters. Syaoran heard his sisters giggles and made his way to the door and checking the fisheye (You know the thingy to check whose out your door? Just check google) and saw a camera.

Syaoran took a paper and stick it at the door so that Tomoyo can't film them.

"Awww, Syaoran covered the fisheye now we cant see whats happening" whined the four girls while Tomoyo just smiled. "Don't worry i hooked CCTV's in there, I used this camera just now to convince them that this is my only camera" explained Tomoyo with her mischievous smile as she took out her phone. "I hooked the CCTV's with my phone so we can see whats going on" Tomoyo said as they began to watch the scene from the phone.

"Soo...This whole movie thing is fake huh?" said Syaoran trying to break the silence. "Not really, this movie is real but its practically their ways of scheming" replied Sakura finding the silence awkward as well.

"Oh, so...err, I, I mean my sisters and me watched your new movie, it was...Great" exclaimed Syaoran blushing, though he didn't paid much attention it was pretty great, there were a lot of people in the cinema too. "Thanks" said Sakura blushing.

"Umm...A-are you umm acting now?" asked Sakura as she glanced up and saw him still with his bare chest, and blushed. "Well, umm, my mom thought me into it so I can be head of the clan" replied Syaoran trying to make his voice steady, but failing, whenever hes near Sakura.

"Oh" was all that she managed to chock out. She had so many questions to ask him like : How are you? Do you miss me like i miss you? Are you happy? DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?

"Umm, maybe we should use magic to open the door" suggested Syaoran after a moment of silence. "Yeah" Sakura said, a little disappointed, she wanted more time with Syaoran but it seems he doesnt feel the same way.

Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters heard that they were about to use magic to open the door, they wanted to go asked Syaoran's mother to cast a sealing spell or something. But they didn't have enough time as the door burst open. Syaoran glared at his sisters and Sakura glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo laughed nervously and mouthed 'sorry'.

***Sakura's dressing room"

"Tomoyo, how could you? That was the most embarrassing thing I ever done! I was in a guy's dressing room for crying out loud!" murmured Sakura looking annoyed at her best friend who giggled at her reaction. "It was just a little mistake" lied Tomoyo.

Tomoyo may be a good liar but Sakura know Tomoyo long enough. "Yeah, a _mistake_" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Anyway...Have you memorized the script yet?" asked Tomoyo changing the subject. "Yeah, I memorized half of it already, but do I really have to kiss Syaoran at the ending?" whined Sakura as a blushed appeared at her cheeks at the thought of kissing Syaoran.

Tomoyo saw Sakura's blush and grinned, she have to tell Eriol about today's event. The thought of Eriol made her blushed. Sakura saw her best friend blushing and this time it was her turn to grin "So...Thinking about Eriol again eh?" teased Sakura which made Tomoyo blushed harder "N-No" answered Tomoyo quickly.

Sakura only smirked at her best friend's reaction, Tomoyo and Eriol had been dating for 2 years now. Sakura smiled when she remembered someone holding Tomoyo's hand and how Eriol's face was fuming with anger, she didn't know Eriol was the jealous type.

"So Tomoyo, are you gonna see Eriol today?" asked Sakura. "Y-yeah" answered Tomoyo.

"Got another date?" teased Sakura as her best friend blushed harder than before. "Y-yes" answered Tomoyo face heating up.

Sakura was about to teased her again when her phone rang, Sakura picked up the phone and said "Hello?" paused. "Oh hi Aki!" paused. "Where and what time?" paused, "Oh ok i'll be there" paused, "Oh ok i'll remind her, bye" with that she hung up.

"Who was it, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo curiously. "Its Aki, he's in Hong Kong with some business with Kenji, and they need a female model and so they ask me, and they also want to remind you about the big company wanting to sign a contract with you" explained Sakura.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! When is it again?" stated Tomoyo as she jog up her memories."Its tonight" said Sakura uneasily, she hoped her best friend didn't have to cancel her date just for this...

"Oh no, I think I have to cancel my date" exclaimed Tomoyo sadly.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, you can have your date tomorrow, i'm sure he'll understand" reassured Sakura. Tomoyo smiled gratefully at her best friend.

***At night***

Tomoyo was about to go to Eriol's office to tell him when suddenly her phone rang.

Tomoyo : Hello?

Eriol : Hey Tomoyo, its me Eriol

Tomoyo : Oh hey Eriol, I was about to go to your office, I need to tell you something, I can't make it, a big company is coming and I need to be there and all.

Eriol : I understand, I need to go somewhere too, its this Fashion company and stuff.

Tomoyo : Wait a minute, what time?

Eriol : Err...6:00pm why?

Tomoyo : Your the other big company thats suppose to attend tonight!

Eriol : Oh, so your the Fashion Company...Well we can talk there I got to go, Syaoran's throwing a fit, bye

Tomoyo : Ok bye

With that Tomoyo hung up with a smile on her face. 'If Eriol would be there, Syaoran would be too, Ohohoho, Syaoran would get to see Sakura modeling!' thought Tomoyo as she had a bigger smile on her face.

***6:00pm***

Sakura was at the back stage getting ready while Syaoran was sitting on his seat waiting for the company's boss to arrive. Syaoran's jaw dropped as he saw Tomoyo took a seat next to Eriol. "Hey" greeted Tomoyo happily.

"Daidouji? Your the owner of the Fashion Company?" asked Syaoran confusedly. "Yes I am" said Tomoyo proudly.

'Wait a minute, if Tomoyo's here, then that means...Sakura's here too! I bet shes the model, i can't wait to see her again!' thought Syaoran happily and unconsciously a smile planted on his face.

Soon Sakura came out wearing a beautiful dress.** (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you the color and describe it, so you can use you imagination)** Syaoran jaw dropped when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at his reaction. Syaoran didn't notice Kenji beisde her though, after a few moments he frowned, he finally noticed Kenji. Syaoran felt as if he wanted to go up on stage and beat the hell out of Kenji for being close to Sakura. And Syaoran's urge grew more when he remembered Kenji kissing her in the movie.

Soon it ended and Syaoran said "I'll sign the contract, but that Kenji guy gets fired!"

"Sorry Li, thats not possible, but, I think you should sign the contract if you wanna be with Sakura more" said Tomoyo with a wink, they had a long conversation and in the end Syaoran signed the contract, Tomoyo has a way to get what she wants.

When Sakura and Kenji went out the door together Syaoran felt himself smoking of anger and jealousy. "Daidouji, who the hell is Kenji to Sakura?" asked Syaoran clearly annoyed. "Oh, thats her _boyfriend_" answered Tomoyo waiting to see Syaorans reaction, Syaorans face paled and Tomoyo laughed along with Eriol.

"Don't worry Syaoran, i'll tell you a secrete" said Tomoyo seeing him as if he was about to kill somebody.

"What?" asked Syaoran getting curious. "Well, they're not really dating, its only to make they're career better and when one of them found the one they truely love, they are allowed to break-up, Sakura told me about the agreement"said Tomoyo simply as if it was a business matter. Syaorans eyes quickly lit up in relief when Tomoyo finished her sentence, Sakura wasn't in love with Kenji.

"Ah, my cute little descendant you have another chance to win her back" said Eriol as he patted Syaoran's back. Syaoran glared at Eriol for the 'my cute little descendant' line.

"Don't worry Li, me and Eriol will help you" offered Tomoyo as she winked at him. "Ok fine...so what do you have in mind?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo began to whisper something to Eriol's and Syaoran's ears'. Eriol began to smirk while Syaoran began to blush.

"Got it?" ask Tomoyo. The two nodded but Syaoran was still blushing.

* * *

**Ok finally done! It took me a very long time to finish this chapter since i don't know much about business and all. Well i hope you enjoyed and so sorry for bad grammar.**

**Thank You for reading and please Review~**

**BYE!~**


End file.
